Después de un error se desata el horror
by Zuette
Summary: Algo andaba mal, sus características como hijo de Apolo parecían abandonarlo. Primero el sol lo lastimaba y ahora se le dificultaba sonreír. Definitivamente, los dioses lo castigaban. Gea parecía haber despertado sólo para tirar por tierra su motivación para resistir. Hasta Ronald McDonald parecía querer molestarlo. Para MagicAi, ¡felicidades!


**Los personajes son de Rick Riordan y… bueno, algunos diálogos los saqué de sus libros y modifiqué lo verbos. Estoy segura que los reconocerán de inmediato, porque todo lo que sea bueno, es de él y además lo pondré en itálica para… no sé, para que lo sepan. Karen Hikari beteó esto (¡gracias!).**

 **Diosa de buen gusto, acepte mi ofrenda por su décimo quinto aniversario (?).**

* * *

 ** _Después de un error se desata el horror_**

A Will le gustaba subirse a las montañas rusas, desde luego que sí, pero estar en esa atracción toda la tarde ya lo había mareado. Su único consuelo era pensar que Nico se sentía igual. Gea parecía haber despertado sólo para tirar por tierra su motivación para resistir porque, al ver la sonrisa torcida de Nico, supo que su intención era quedarse ahí hasta que cerraran el parque de diversiones. Suspiró resignado mientras el carrito comenzaba a moverse por… ¿cuántas veces se habían subido? Concluyó que no quería saberlo. A todo esto, ¿por qué habían terminado ahí? En ese momento arrancaron y con la misma velocidad a la que avanzaban, pareció ver lo ocurrido frente a sus ojos.

Todo había empezado por el idiota de él mismo. El fin de semana pasado, cuando no había trabajo en la enfermería, decidió que podían salir del campamento a pasar el rato. Tal vez sería mejor llamarlo una cita. Sí, eso era, tendría una cita con Nico. Se lo comentó y decidieron ir a uno de los muchos parques de diversiones de Nueva York.

Cuando llegaron, no sabían por dónde empezar. Nico no tenía idea de que eso era un parque de diversiones. Se había quedado en la primera palabra y había dado por hecho que todos los parques eran espacios abiertos, con muchos árboles, pasto, donde podías traer a tu perro. Estuvo muy tentado a llevar a la señorita O'Leary cuando Will se lo mencionó pero ahora que veía a qué se refería con " parque de diversiones" se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. En ese lugar apenas había jardineras y arbustos. A la señorita no le agradaría y se preguntaba si a él tampoco.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca y estuvieron revisando el mapa que Will había tomado a la entrada, en busca de algo que les llamara la atención.

Nico paseó distraídamente su índice por todo el mapa hasta que se detuvo en el dibujo de una cabaña.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó Nico, aunque creía saber ya la respuesta.

—La casa encantada —levantó la vista del mapa para volverla a Nico y ese, ciertamente, fue su peor error. Will sabía que simplemente no soportaba esas cosas. Eran órdenes del doctor (que él mismo se había dado) evitarlas. Simplemente no tenía sentido cometer acciones que luego no lo dejarían dormir. Pero es que… al ver la mirada de su novio… bah, el caso es que terminó accediendo.

Se dirigieron a ese lugar, entraron, salieron y entonces… su cita terminó antes de que empezara realmente. Nico tuvo que pasar uno de los brazos de Will sobre sus hombros porque el pobre chico, que temblaba levemente, no parecía poder moverse por su cuenta en ese momento. Nico se hubiera sentido culpable de no ser porque le parecía una reacción exagerada para tan malos efectos.

—¡Vamos, Will! Ese lugar sólo era una copia barata de la casa de Hades. Ni siquiera se centraron en ti. Te apuesto que pensaron: " Oh, mira, el de chamarra de aviador está chaparro, seguro lo asustamos más fácil" y se fueron sobre mí. ¿Te tomaron por los pies?

—Emh, no.

—Pues a mí sí. Quise apartarlos. Ya sabes, los miras feo y te sueltan. Claro que sólo sirve si hay suficiente luz para que te vean y en cambio, la oscuridad de allá dentro…

—No sigas.

—¡Por favor! No eran más que mortales pintados de verde que fingían demencia. ¿Quieres ver un zombie de verdad?

—¡No!

Fue por ese hecho, que decidió que quería a Nico en sus sandalias. Will no era una persona vengativa ni mucho menos. Él sólo quería a su novio aferrándose a él como seguramente Will lo estuvo en esa estúpida casa encantada. Además, quería de vuelta la dignidad que había perdido ese día.

Sólo tenía que darle un susto de muerte y ya. Matar al Chico Muerte de un susto. Sonaba a cosa fácil, ¿no? Pues después de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta que no. ¿A qué le tenía miedo Nico? ¿A los payasos? ¿A las arañas? No era hijo de Atenea pero podrían resultarle terroríficas. ¿A los lobos? Quizás a las… nah, sólo perdía el tiempo tratando de adivinar. Él no podría nombrar algo que le causara temor pero… quizá su hermana sí.

—Nico es la persona más valiente que conozco. También la más fuerte. Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre lo último, porque Percy también me parecía fenomenal, pero no supera a mi hermano. Definitivamente, Nico no le tiene miedo a nada. Él es…

—Gracias, Hazel.

Nada. Ni una idea. Empezaba a creer que realmente no le temía a nada (lo que estaba muy bien, siendo un semidiós) y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por eso pero… vamos, debía haber algo. Le había preguntado a la persona que más lo conocía y no dio respuesta. ¿A qué rayos le tenía miedo? Rayos… ¡eso era!

—Pues… recuerdo que no le gustan las alturas. Ya sabes, siendo hijo de Hades prefiere los pies en la tierra. _Una vez estábamos persiguiendo a un ángel alado y este entró y salió a toda velocidad por las ventanas de granito rosa y desapareció por el otro lado. Escudriñé la fachada del palacio en busca de una entrada. La única que vi estaba a varias manzanas de distancia, y adelante había turistas haciendo cola para comprar entradas. ¡No teníamos tiempo para eso! Así que lo sujeté y nos elevamos por los aires._

—Y él… ¿qué hizo?

—Pues, _emitió un sonido apagado de protesta._ No es una prueba de que le tema a las alturas pero, cuando sugerí volver al barco volando, me cortó y anunció que viajaríamos por las sombras.

—Ese estúpido… Como sea, ¡gracias! Es lo mejor que he conseguido hasta ahora y dudo encontrar algo mejor. ¡Deséame suerte! —entonces Will se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña, dejando atrás a Jason muy confundido.

¡Lo tenía! De inmediato se le vino a la mente la idea de subirlo en un carrito de montaña rusa. Definitivamente tenían que volver al parque de diversiones. Así fue cómo la semana siguiente estaban ahí.

—Quiero que nos subamos a esa cosa —dijo el rubio señalando la estructura frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. —Se llama montaña rusa —agregó al ver el ceño fruncido del italiano. La nueva información no pareció tener algún efecto en el hijo de Hades.

—Will, si lo que querías era ir a Rusia a escalar sus montañas, pudiste decírmelo. Hace meses que no viajo por las sombras, no es como si fuera a volverme una. Además, escalar montañas es más atractivo que esto —no lo decía en serio (no tenía demasiado calor corporal como para ir a perderlo a Rusia), pero ciertamente la estructura frente a ellos no parecía emocionante. Will sólo le rodó los ojos cariñosamente y lo tomó de la mano para encaminarse a la fila. Era muy larga pero avanzaba tan rápido que Nico comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente nervioso. Motivos no le faltaban. Serían de los próximos en pasar y a Will no se le borraba la estúpida sonrisa de su estúpida cara. Cuando pensó que en verdad preferiría morir de frío en las montañas, ya tenía una barra de metal encima. La sujetó fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

De acuerdo, tal vez Will se había pasado y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Tomó la mano izquierda de Nico entre las suyas en un intento por relajarlo que pareció tener éxito. El carrito se puso en movimiento y subió lentamente a una altura considerable. Resultaba tranquilo, la vista era muy linda y… ¡puff!, Will sintió como si un onagro los hubiera lanzado y ellos fueran las municiones que cortan el aire para posteriormente estallar.

Pues sí, todos estallaron en gritos al bajar en picado. Pasaron por un túnel completamente a oscuras y cuando salieron, Will se sorprendió cuando la luz del sol lo obligó a cerrar los ojos de inmediato. Fue extraño, nunca le había pasado, él podía ver directamente al sol sin lastimarse. Le hubiera dado más vueltas al asunto de no ser porque tenía otro tipo de vueltas de que ocuparse.

El coche frenó de golpe y el impulso de la inercia los empujó hacia delante. Se había acabado. Automáticamente la barra frente a ellos se elevó y las personas de los otros carritos empezaron bajar. Will, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo se levantó de un brinco y le extendió la mano a Nico para ayudarlo a subir. Él tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

—Ehm, ¿tienes hambre?—Nico asintió lentamente, como si no estuviera convencido de su respuesta. Will sabía que a Nico le gustaba McDonald's. Ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar el lugar ya que había un payaso con una espesa peluca roja haciendo señas que exponían un camino. Payasos… se acordó de sus divagaciones por averiguar el temor de Nico. Había pensado en payasos. No le dio importancia en ese momento y alguien tomó su orden.

Normalmente, ni siquiera las hamburguesas evitaban que Nico dejara de hablar para comer. Siempre hablaría animadamente de lo que en ese momento le emocionase. Si estar en el Tártaro no había cambiado ese aspecto del chico, subirlo a una montaña rusa sí que había podido. Nico miraba sus papas con aire pensativo. No había tocado su hamburguesa. Nico estaba traumado y todo era su culpa. No de Jason, no de los dioses, sólo suya.

Se sentía tan avergonzado que se creía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su novio. En ese momento eso no representaba un problema ya que el hijo de Hades tenía la vista perdida en un punto muy lejano.

Will miraba a donde fuera menos al frente, y a donde fuera, tenían imágenes o figurillas del payaso ese que no hacían más que hacerlo sentir peor. ¿Era acaso un castigo de los dioses? Si era así, lo aceptaría. Lo merecía. Pero primero tenía que disculparse.

—Lo siento —comenzó—. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal y fue…

—Genial.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! —y por primera vez en una buena media hora, Nico levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Will. Sus orbes oscuros de pronto denotaban emoción y Will supo que se había perdido de algo importante—. Es como… ¡un viaje sombra! ¡Sí, eso!

Will arqueo sus semidivinas cejas. Un viaje sombra… ¿eh? Will se creía casi cualquier cosa desde que se enteró que era un semidiós. "Y los cerdos vuelan" no era una frase de burla para él desde que Percy le relató su experiencia con uno en la batalla contra Cronos. Aun así, no asimilaba lo que había escuchado.

—¿Un… viaje sombra?

—¡Sí! Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero… se sentía casi igual. Tú sabes, _la oscuridad, los escalofríos que te recorren la columna, los ruidos extraños, correr a una velocidad que parece que se te vaya a pelar la piel de la cara_ … ¡Tenemos que volver y comprobarlo, Will! —la mirada que le dirigió parecía sacada de una película donde, con sólo mirarse, los personajes se embaucan en una aventura.

Will volvió su vista a lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa.

—Pero… después de comer tiene que pasar media hora antes de que la persona nade o… en este caso, se suba a una montaña rusa. Oh, no importa. No comiste de todas formas, vamos.

El coche se detuvo y Will deseó no haber comido nada al igual que Nico.

Will se preparaba mentalmente para otra vuelta mientras rodeaba la barra con una mano y sostenía su barriga con la otra.

Se relajó contra el asiento y volvió la vista a Nico. Sonreía como la primera vez que lo había visto y sus ojos parecían sacar chispas de emoción.

Imitó el gesto con un poco de esfuerzo. Algo andaba mal, sus características como hijo de Apolo parecían abandonarlo. Primero el sol lo lastimaba y ahora se le dificultaba sonreír. Definitivamente, lo dioses lo castigaban. Castigo de los dioses. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensarlo. Sonaba mejor "castigo divino". Lo extraño es que ya no se sentía como un monstruo, ni siquiera el peor semidiós de la historia. Había encontrado algo que le gustaba a Nico y no se haría daño cuando sintiera el deseo de viajar por las sombras por puro capricho. Había logrado que sonriera de esa manera y que el brillo de antes volviera a sus orbes oscuros. No resultó nada mal después de todo. Cuando Nico tomó su mano, su estómago dejó de quejarse. Ahora sentía mariposas curativas revoloteando en su interior.

* * *

 **No espero que le pongas el sello a esto, Aixa. Sé que debería escribir Sin nombre (ya debería ponerle nombre) porque no morir también es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos pero… no sé, salió esto. Si sobreviviste a mi pequeño ataque de cáncer… deseo que te la pases muy bien, te adoro.**

 **¡Y a los demás! ¿Aún viven? Sí, lo siento… son unas pobres almas que sólo querían Solangelo y acabaron aquí. Prometí no volver a causarle cáncer de ojo a nadie pero, no fue por el Estigio así que… disculpen. Oh, no sé por qué escribo esto, de seguro nadie lo lee. Como sea, si alguien lo lee, sobrevive y tiene ganas, deje un review felicitando a mi hermana divina por su cumpleaños.**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
